What do I say now?
by Eve Dugray
Summary: Rory's life after Stars Hollow, following up on her relationships with Jess, Dean, and especially with Tristin
1. chapter 1

She now called Washington D.C her home. She had become a lawyer, not a journalist and she hadn't ended up with Jess, Tristan, or Dean, amazingly. Things don't always work out the way you thought they would. Lorelei was back with Chris and they had been together for almost a year. Things were going great for them, though Rory knew how Luke felt about all this. She had connections, aka: Jess. Though she wasn't dating Jess they were still really good friends, they always would be no matter what happened between them. Paris and Rory had been roommates at college, Harvard University (something's have to work out in the end.) They were both valedictorian at Chilton and they had done excellent in college. Rory sat at a coffee house and looked through her old boyfriend boxes. There was the Jess box, the Dean box, and the TRISTIN box. Rory remembered how heart broken she had been when she found out that Tristin wasn't coming back. He had left her that one note and all it had said was … Bye Ror. I love you. … Rory had no idea where he had gone to or if she would ever see him again. He had left that one night for good and she just sat and cried. She had called Jess and he came over. They sat on the couch and talked about when they were 17 and perfect life seemed when they looked back on it at age 25. Life was great like a storybook, she had Dean as a boyfriend, her dad was visiting more, Sookie was getting married, and her and Paris were getting along. Then she graduated, and went to Harvard and at the end she had ended up here sitting and remembering the saddest day of her life. All of these memories brought back the major tears of that night, with Jess on the couch in her small apartment in NYC. This time she didn't turn to Jess; she went in search that afternoon for the man that had broken her heart. The obvious place to look was Hartford, she heard he was back there living off his parent's money (I mean his mother's $.) She got on the train and headed for Hartford, she could visit Stars Hollow on the trip. About five and a half hours later she got off the train at Hartford and headed to the DuGray estate… She paid the cab driver and got out in front of the gigantic house. Suddenly she heard that familiar voice sweet and soft with a dangerous tint to it. She saw him he saw her and they just stood there waiting for one of them to say the first word… 


	2. not knowing what to say

Not Knowing What to Say Finally Tristin starts to talk to Rory..  
  
Hey Rory, I didn't think I would ever see you again. Yea, well I didn't think I would ever want to see you again but things change. Look, I didn't want to leave you like that but I don't deserve you, I was holding you back, keepin' you from doing somethin' important with your life. Mom told me you'd become a lawyer, and with me hangin' around that wouldn't have happened, you'd be held back and I didn't want to put you through that pain Well you obviously don't know me very well because I wouldn't have given up on my goals, and you must not realize havin' the person that you think is the first love of your life leave you is a lot more pain than you think I didn't understand the meanin' of love, I know I probably loved you but your with Dean now and I cant take back what I did to you I'm not with Dean, and an apology would work! I told you I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinkin' comin' here I'm goin WAIT! You had your chance....  
  
Rory goes to Stars Hollow to see Lorelai  
  
Rory, baby I didn't know you were comin to visit It was a last minute trip Ooh, well I'm so glad you came, were havin a birthday party for Davy on Saturday, its his 6th birthday, he grew up so quickly Is Sookie here? No she's makin his birthday cake...we have so much to catch up on, How's ur job? Good? Tristin??? Yea , the jobs ok O my god we have to spend tomorrow night watching movies and eating pizza Your on I guess I'll see you later tonight for dinner, I feel like I don't know my little girl anymore...  
  
Meanwhile with Lane and Mrs. Kim  
  
Lane help me with these tofu muffins Yes mama Stir the batter slowly I am , mama I'm gonna go see Rory in a few minutes, she made a last minute trip to see Lorelai Ok but be back soon, and don't stay out in the cold, it's bad for the baby. Yes mama I'm going to get my bible for bible study, keep stirring Ok...  
  
Rory and Lane meet up  
  
Rory, I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you, How is Washington, your job???? Tristin?????? Washington is beautiful, and I love my job, its great How's the band? Ooh and how's Dave? All is great with everyone, and guess what?!?!?!?! What? I'm PREGNANT, after Dave and I got married last year we found out we were pregnant with a baby girl How many months along are you? I can't believe Lorelai didn't tell me That's ok, I'm 4 months and I can't wait! Dave should be here later.....  
  
Rory goes for a walk and.  
  
Dean!! O my god! You scared me. Rory, I haven't seen you in ages, not since I got you to handle my divorce with Lindsay I'm so sorry that didn't work out, she was so nice I know, thanks, I just realized I wasn't in love with her, there was someone else in my heart. I guess I knew that all along I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Anyway, its great to see you Yea, this visit was kind of unexpected but, I had to talk to someone in Hartford Business? Yea, kinda I guess I'll see you tonight huh? Why? The festival for the grand opening of Kirks Miscellaneous merchandise store. Ooh, well I guess I'll see you there Great!!.............  
  
Grand Opening!  
  
Welcome to the grand opening of my new store Kirk's Miscellaneous Merchandise, today I have a special offer on Kirk's "a film by kirk", Kirk's authentic mailboxes, and Kirk's hay soap. Also enjoy catering by Independence catering company, and free coffee from Luke's . Is that a wedding rind on Kirk's finger? yea can you believe that Kirk and Lulu actually got engaged and married a couple months ago. I helped him pick out the ring I've missed so much being in Washington. Well we've missed you, and when I say we I mean everyone, Luke's been a mess since you left last year. O and Ms. Patty hasn't been the same Its nice they care so much, hey I'm gonna go take a walk around the square K.....  
  
....Rory sits reading a book  
  
A familiar face Jess, you're the last person I would have thought would still be in Stars Hollow. Yea well some things never change Yea, some people never change What's wrong?? Nothing, I just finally got the nerve to visit a certain someone in Hartford What did he say?... 


End file.
